the best of both worlds
by Kaoru Yukina
Summary: naru pengen liat konser band yang dia suka. tapi dia udah bilang cuma banci yang suka band itu. uuh, gengsi!
1. Chapter 1

what should i say here? *totally have no idea*

* * *

"Teme~" seorang pemuda berambut pirang merengek pada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu guru yang akan mengajar di kelas mereka. Meski mereka sudah sangat mengerti kalau guru mereka yang satu itu tidak akan pernah datang tepat waktu.

Pemuda yang duduk di samping si pirang itu hanya menoleh tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Menatap si pirang lekat seolah meyakinkan durian (?) yang ada di sampingnya kalau dia mendengarkan.

"Teme~" kata si pirang sambil menggembungkan pipinya seolah belum yakin kalau pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya sedang mendengarkan.

"Hn," akhirnya si raven menjawab.

"Kau mendengarku? Kalau aku bicara pelan-pelan kau masih akan mendengarkanku?"

"Hn,"

"Umm, ano…" si pirang terlihat ragu. Dia tidak yakin kalau sahabatnya itu tidak akan mengeluarkan reaksi yang tidak diinginkannya kalau dia mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan sekarang.

"Aku mendengarkan, dobe." Kata si raven karena si pirang tidak juga mengatakan apa-apa.

Akhirnya si pirang merasa tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Si pirang itu menutup matanya—takut akan reaksi teman sebangkunya—sambil menunjukkan dua helai kertas yang agak tebal dengan warna merah menyala.

Si raven tidak memperhatikan apa yang dipegang orang yang ada di sampingnya. Bagaimana bisa kau memperhatikan hal lain kalau ada seseorang yang sangat menarik hatimu dan dia tidak dalam keadaan yang akan membentakmu karena memandangnya terlalu lama? Sebenarnya si pirang itu tidak menarik. Dengan kulit tan lembutnya yang eksotis, matanya yang terpejam terlalu rapat membuat lekuk-lekuk serupa bekas luka yang melintang di kedua pipinya—yang sebenarnya juga tetap terlihat meski matanya tidak sedang tertutup, dan yang paling membuat si raven tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya adalah bibir merah muda yang seakan memintanya untuk mendekat. Umm, mungkin si pirang itu memang menarik—dalam cara yang hanya dimengerti oleh si raven.

Karena merasa tidak mendapat respon yang diperkirakan, si pirang itu membuka sebelah matanya. Mendapati kalau si raven samasekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang seharusnya dia perhatikan.

"Bukan wajahku, teme," si pirang mengingatkan pasangannya tentang apa yang seharusnya dia perhatikan. Membuka matanya dan mendelik pada orang yang sedang dipandangnya.

"Hn, dobe." Si raven mengalihkan pandanganya pada apa yang dipegang pasangannya. Kertas merah yang berjumlah dua itu melambai tidak berdosa. "Apa itu, dobe? Tiket nonton? Kau mengajakku berkencan?"

Si pirang memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Kemudian menyadari kalau dia memegang kertasnya dengan arah yang salah sehingga yang raven lihat hanyalah kertas merah kosong tanpa tulisan atau gambar apapun. Akhirnya dia pun membalik kertas itu.

"Kau tidak pernah lelah, dobe." Kata si raven setelah menyadari apa yang dipegang dobe-nya. "Kau tau aku tidak akan ikut. Dan Sakura bisa menemanimu kalau kau benar-benar tidak ingin datang sendiri."

"Tapi…," si pirang mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cara yang si-raven-pun-tak-tau-kenapa-itu-begitu-menggoda, "Sakura akan mengatakan aku banci kalau tau aku akan datang. Dan, kalau saja kau belum tau, Sakura akan datang dengan Ino, Karin, dan Hinata."

"Salahmu sendiri mengatakan kalau cowok yang menyukai Amaterasu itu banci."

Umm, Amaterasu itu nama sebuah band yang sedang _in_ di Konoha, setting daripada fic ini, dan yang membuat band ini begitu _in_ adalah karena vokalis-gitaris-nya yang tampan-kelewatan. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan si pirang pada awalnya. Sebelum dia benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang dinyanyikan band itu.

"Mana aku tau kalau aku juga akan menyukainya! Lagipula ternyata Toru tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan. Jika dia berhenti menyeringai seperti setan, tentunya."

Toru itu nama vokalis-gitaris yang dibahas tadi. Di tiket warna merah yang dipegang si pirang itu juga terlihat fotonya. Rambutnya blonde dengan aksen coklat dan model spiky yang membuat para gadis tak bisa berhenti mengaguminya, matanya tak kalah misterius dan dalam daripada warna ruby, dan kulitnya yang pucat membuatnya benar-benar seperti anak baru di keluarga Cullen—yang maen vampire suck itu lho! Apa twilight? *dibantai penggemar twilight*—Tidak heran si pirang mengira band itu hanya mengandalkan tampang Toru untuk menggaet penggemar.

"Kau tinggal mengatakan kau salah dan pergi bersama gadis-gadis gila itu."

"Kau sudah menolakku lima kali, teme. Tidakkah kau merasa ini sudah saatnya untukmu menerima ajakanku?" mata si pirang yang biasanya biru biasa saja mulai bersinar-sinar dengan ajaib. Biasanya itu akan membuat siapa saja melunak dan melakukan apapun. Tapi si raven tidak akan pernah mau menjadi yang biasanya.

"Kalau kau mengajakku berkencan, aku tidak akan menolakmu. Tapi menonton konser? Kau yang paling tau betapa aku membencinya." Si raven mulai frustrasi dan mengembalikan pandangannya pada buku yang tadi dibacanya sebelum si pirang mengajaknya bicara untuk mengajaknya menonton konser Amaterasu.

Si pirang memutar bola matanya. Kembali menunjukkan matanya yang berliur (?) tadi tepat di depan mata obsidian si raven, si pirang berkata, "Aku akan mengajakmu berkencan kalau kau menemaniku kali ini. Bagaimana? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakan pada Toru betapa seringaiannya menyebalkan kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku. Kau berubah pikiran?"

"Hn."

Si pirang itu bukan orang kebanyakan yang akan mengartikan semua 'hn' si teme dengan 'iya'. Dia sangat mengerti dari tatapan mata si raven kalau si raven tidak mengubah keputusannya.

"Teme~"

"Hn?"

"Kita tidak pernah pacaran dan kau selalu memintaku mengajakmu berkencan,"

"Hn."

"Kalau aku bilang itu kencan apa kau akan menemaniku?"

"Tidak."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau?"

"Katakan saja pada semua Mistress itu kalau cowok yang menyukai Amaterasu bukan banci dan pergilah dengan mereka. Aku tidak akan datang di konser apapun."

Mistress itu nama fans club Amaterasu. Nama itu dipilih karena kayaknya mirip ma Amaterasu (?).

Si pirang itu cengok. Apa sih yang membuat si raven yang ada di sampingnya begitu membenci konser? Memangnya ada penyakit concertphobia? Tapi dia tau Mistress dan si pirang juga tau kalau ada beberapa lagu Amaterasu yang nangkring di playlist iPod si raven.

Sebelum kecengokan si pirang berlanjut, guru yang seharusnya sudah datang sejak setengah jam yang lalu akhirnya menampakkan dirinya di kelas yang di atas pintunya tertempel label XIa5.

* * *

"Naruto!" seorang gadis pink—rambutnya—memanggil sambil mengejar pria berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan dengan partner raven nya—iya, mereka orang yang ada di scene yang sebelumnya—menuju gerbang sekolah. Yeah, bel pulang sekolah memang sudah mengijinkan mereka untuk pulang.

Pria berambut pirang yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh—sebenarnya si raven juga ikut berhenti—, memandang gadis pink—sekali lagi, rambutnya—yang sekarang sedang terengah-engah pada arah pandangnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya setelah yakin gadis pink—inget kan, rambutnya?—itu mampu mendengar suaranya tanpa gangguan dari engahannya (?) sendiri.

Sakura mulai berdiri tegak. "Apa kau ada acara malam minggu ini?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir, "Kenapa menanyakan itu?"

"Sai memberiku sepasang tiket nonton gratis dan aku tidak akan bisa memakainya. Jadi, kau mau? Mungkin Sasuke bisa menemanimu," katanya sambil melirik pria raven—ini juga rambutnya—di samping Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan malam minggu?"

"Kau lupa kalau Amaterasu akan menggelar konser? Ah, ya, kau bukan penggemar Amaterasu jadi mungkin kau tidak tau. Tapi sebagai seorang Mistress sejati, aku tidak akan melewatkan konser ini!" kata Sakura dengan semangat berkobar.

Naruto mendengus. Heran kenapa dia begitu bodoh untuk pernah mengatakan soal yang banci-banci itu. Tapi sekarang? Dia hanya meraih tiket yang ada di tangan Sakura.

"Teme, kau masih tidak akan menolak jika aku mengajakmu kencan? Aku menawarimu sekarang." Naruto memandang Sasuke yang masih seolah tak peduli dengan dua cecunguk (?) di sekitarnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Mata Sakura melebar. "Jadi kalian benar-benar sudah pacaran?" Sakura mulai bersiap-siap menyebarkan berita itu ke semua fujoshi di sekolahnya ketika Naruto menjawab,

"Belum. Teme menolakku lagi. Dan kau dan fujoshi-fujoshi itu mengira kami akan jadian? Katakan pada teme ini untuk menerima ajakan-selain-kencan-ku." Naruto mengucapkan ini dengan nada kesal. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Sakura mulai mendelik pada Sasuke seolah berharap itu membuat Sasuke segera jadian dengan Naruto. Apa si yang membuat fujoshi lebih bahagia selain pasangan idolanya memberikan fan service yang real?

* * *

Setelah mereka tinggal berdua, maksudnya setelah Sakura membiarkan Sasuke dan Naruto pergi, mereka berjalan berdua menuju rumah mereka yang memang searah.

"Ne, teme, kau benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang diminta Sakura? Maksudku menemaniku. Umm, menerima ajakanku."

"Hn,"

"Menonton Amaterasu?"

"Bukannya tadi kau mengajakku kencan di malam minggu?"

"Kau kan tau aku hanya tidak ingin Sakura tau kalau aku juga akan ada di sana. Teme, ayolah. Tidak ada yang salah dengan datang ke konser Amaterasu, kan?"

"Tidak jika kau tidak mengatakan cowok yang menyukai Amaterasu itu banci. Aku tidak berkencan dengan banci."

"Tapi kau mengangguk jika yang kumaksud kencan adalah memakai tiket Sakura tadi,"

"Hn,"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Kau tidak mengajakku untuk melihatmu mengagumi orang lain."

"Teme…" entah kenapa saat ini wajah Naruto terasa panas. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengatakan cinta. Tapi apakah masih kurang jika orang yang kau sayangi selalu ada di sampingmu di saat kau membutuhkannya? Ya, mereka menganggap itu cukup. Status memang tidak penting, kan?

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari Naruto berhenti dan tertinggal beberapa langkah darinya. "Kau kenapa, dobe?"

Naruto memandang mata obsidian dari pria yang sedang dipandangnya (?). "Persetan dengan Toru dan seringaian menyebalkannya. Kita kencan malam minggu ini. Kau sungguh-sungguh saat mengangguk tadi, kan?"

"Hn, tentu saja."

Setelah itu Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengantarnya pulang. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mengernyit atau terkikik menyadari tangan mereka bertaut satu sama lain.

* * *

a.n.

umm, ini pertama kalinya publish fic di FFn. rasanya aneh. kaya perasaan kalo lagi buang sampah sembaranga. tapi, she bangga kok jadi warga negara indonesia. (lho?) maksudnya, bukannya orang indo emang suka buang sampah sembarangan? intinya, she gak mau dibilang salah gara-gara nyampah di sini. no. she gak salah. *ditimpuk*

btw,

disclaim, meskipun selama ini she menganggap setiap idola adalah milik fans nya, yang ini kayaknya tetep harus diakui sebagai kepunyaan penciptanya... *gak mau nyebut nama* *digebuk yang bikin manga*

anyway, review if you don't mind..

=^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

gak nyangka fic kemaren ada yang baca. berarti she membuangnya ke tempat yang tepat. tapi tiba-tiba she pengen ubah judulnya. since rasanya she gak bakal nemu ke mana jalan ceritanya kalo judulnya tetep kaya gitu. so, don't mind bout the title. the story is just the way i planned before. dan makasi buat lady spain yang dengan baik hatinya sudah mengirim review... *bungkuk-bungkuk*

well, ada temen she yang bilang author bego bikin pembaca bingung. jadi chap ini she coba buat jadi author sok tau. ^^

happy reading, then.

* * *

the best of both worlds by hannah montana

naruto by masashi kishimoto

* * *

Sasuke akhirnya sampai di rumah mewah yang selama ini ditinggalinya. Tenang, bukannya Sasuke jadi pembantu di situ. Dia memang tinggal di situ. Seperti halnya di kebanyakan fic, di fic ini Sasuke juga jadi orang kaya. Orang kaya. Bukan anak orang kaya.

Sasuke melihat ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri, sedang mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang.

Di ruang tamu rumah itu, tepatnya di sofa besar yang ada di depan TV, duduk seseorang dengan angkuhnya. Uchiha Itachi. Yang sudah dikenal oleh dunia fic ini sebagai manajer daripada Amaterasu. (ingat Amaterasu, kan?)

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju orang itu. Memang orang itu yang sedang dicarinya. Tanpa peringatan Sasuke langsung duduk di samping Itachi yang sedang menikmati infotainment favoritnya yang sedang menayangkan konser terakhir Amaterasu yang berakhir sukses dengan pengunjung membludak.

"Aniki," sapa Sasuke memastikan kalau pikiran orang di sampingnya dalam keadaan yang bisa terbagi.

"Hn," Sasuke menganggap itu sebagai 'ya.'

"Batalkan konser Amaterasu akhir minggu ini."

"Ha? Kau gila? Tiketnya sold out dan kau bilang batalkan? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada fans? Toru tiba-tiba merasa dia bukan vokalis Amaterasu? Atau Toru tiba-tiba kena pneumonia dan tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk mengadakan konser?" Itachi sudah sepenuhnya mengabaikan TV nya ketika mengatakan ini.

Sasuke memasang tampang berpikir. "Sebenarnya aku belum punya alasan. Tapi pneumonia terdengar keren. Pakai itu saja."

Itachi jawdrop. Tidak menyangka kalau kata-katanya begitu menginspirasi.

Sasuke berdiri, berniat untuk ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Tunggu!"

Sasuke menoleh dengan panggilan Itachi.

"Amaterasu belum pernah membatalkan konser. Kenapa?"

"Naruto mengajakku kencan."

"Ha? Dia bahkan bukan pacarmu! Dia tidak lebih penting daripada konser Amaterasu!"

Itachi meneruskan marah-marahnya tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkan dan malah langsung masuk dan mengunci kamarnya—takut Itachi akan mengikutinya dan melarangnya pergi malam minggu ini.

Sementara itu Itachi sedang meremas rambutnya seolah itu akan menghilangkan sakit kepala yang menderanya saat ini. Kalau Sasuke mengatakan ini sejak seminggu yang lalu atau kapanpun yang bukan hari ini, mungkin Itachi tidak akan sepusing ini. Dua hari menjelang konser dan dia mengatakan batalkan dengan begitu mudahnya? Itachi benar-benar bingung sekarang. Amaterasu belum pernah membatalkan konser sebelumnya. Hujan badai pun, asal ada fans yang berdiri di depan panggung—meskipun cuma satu—Amaterasu akan tetap menjalankan konsernya. Tapi sekarang? Hanya karena ajakan kencan dari seseorang yang bahkan bukan pacar Sasuke? Oh, mendadak Itachi sangat membenci Naruto.

Dan di ruangannya, Sasuke sedang memandang foto dirinya bersama Naruto di perayaan kelulusan SMP mereka. Dan dia ingat kalau ternyata mereka sudah bersahabat sudah sejak sangat lama. Sedikit banyak membuat Sasuke memikirkan kata-kata Itachi barusan. Tapi selama ini mereka baik-baik saja, kan? Jadi Sasuke mengabaikannya lagi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya,

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Sepi. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kelasnya sesepi ini. Bahkan ketika semua orang pundung dengan derita hidupnya, pasti ada satu orang yang selalu membuat suasana menjadi cerah. Tapi sepertinya hari ini matahari pun malas bersinar. (Ini hanya perumpamaan karena faktanya cuaca sedang cerah.)

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Seperti biasa Naruto belum datang. Yeah, dia selalu muncul di depan kelas ketika bel masukk berbunyi. Sasuke menghampiri Gaara, sang ketua kelas, yang saat ini sedang pundung juga, berniat untuk bertanya ada apakah gerangan.

"Gaara? Ada apa sih?"

Gaara menoleh, "Hn, ada kabar Amaterasu bakal batal konser. Kau tau semua anak di kelas ini fans mereka kecuali Naruto."

"Kau juga? Menyesalinya?"

"Amaterasu? Iya. Naruto? Tidak peduli." Kata Gaara yang kemudian kembali pada kegiatan pundungnya yang sempat terganggu. Sasuke hanya mampu sweatdrop.

Sebenarnya apa si hebatnya Amaterasu? Masa begitu mereka batal konser efeknya bisa sampai seperti ini? Band itu hanya beranggotakan dua lelaki tampan dan seorang yang tidak pernah mau menujukkan wajahnya. Band itu hanya punya satu vokalis yang suaranya mampu membuat siapapun lupa akan semua beban hidupnya. Band itu hanya punya satu drummer yang mengatur beat dengan begitu baiknya sehingga tidak pernah ada yang bisa berhenti mendengarkan di tengah lagu mereka karena bosan. Band itu hanya punya satu basis misterius yang, okay, pekerjaan orang misterius adalah membuat orang penasaran, dan itulah yang dilakukan basis ini. Membuat penggemarnya penasaran bagaimana betotan bassnya selalu membuat lagu-lagu band itu begitu terdengar sempurna. Sepertinya band itu memang keren.

Sasuke memilih tidak peduli dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Bersamaan dengan seseorang yang dengan tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya. Kemudian melaksanakan aksi pundung seperti halnya temen-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Dobe?" Sasuke bingung. Yang benar saja pemilik rambut pirang di sampingnya adalah Naruto. Ini baru 15 menit sebelum bel masuk.

"Aku sedang sedih, teme. Jangan menggangguku."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan semakin serius.

"Dan jangan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu. Salahkan Toru yang tiba-tiba kena pneumonia dan membatalkan konser." Kali ini Naruto hanya berbisik. Sadar kalau begitu ada yang mendengarnya mereka akan melakukan tarian kemenangan dengan heboh.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang banci? Orang yang dengan lantang mengatakan apa yang disukainya, atau orang yang mampu mengendalikan dirinya dengan hebat sampai orang-orang tidak tau apa yang disembunyikannya?" Sasuke langsung mendengus setelah mengatakan kalimat yang panjang itu.

Kalimat panjang yang membuat Naruto menghentikan sesaat kepundungannya. Hanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang saat ini memilih untuk melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Aku bukan banci, teme!"

Sasuke menoleh mendapati Naruto yang masih menatapnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto dan berbisik, "Bukannya seharusnya kau merasa beruntung karena dia membatalkan konsernya di saat kau tidak bisa datang?"

"Tapi dia sedang sakit…," Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang tak ingin dilihat oleh siapapun.

"Dia tidak apa-apa." Sasuke mengacak rambut berantakan Naruto dan menatap pria bermata biru itu dengan lembut.

Naruto menghilangkan ekspresi sedihnya. Dia tidak perlu bertanya dari mana Sasuke tau. Karena dari segelintir pemegang rahasia Sasuke, Naruto adalah salah satunya. Intinya, hanya Naruto yang tau kalau Itachi yang notabene adalah kakak kandung Sasuke masih sering pulang ke rumah Sasuke, tidak seperti katanya di infotainment.

Kenapa Itachi muncul di infotainment? Harus selalu ada yang mengumumkan jadwal manggung Amaterasu, kan? Semenjak personel Amaterasu tidak akan bisa ditemui selain saat konser dan beberapa infotainment yang tarafnya sudah begitulah. Cara yang efektif untuk terhindar dari gossip.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bel berbunyi. Guru yang berkewajiban pun memasuki kelas Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi bukannya menjalankan kewajibannya, dia malah ikutan pundung di meja guru.

Sasuke curiga guru tersebut juga salah seorang fans Amaterasu yang kecewa karena kebatalan konser Amaterasu. Entah kenapa Sasuke jadi ingin pundung juga. Hanya saja dia tidak punya alasan yang memadai untuk itu. Toh, Naruto sudah mengajaknya kencan akhir minggu ini. apa yang kurang dari itu?

* * *

(skip karena malas—pundung semua)

Bahkan sampai perjalanan pulang pun, suasana di seluruh kota masih gelap. Matahari memang bersinar cerah, tapi semua orang yang berlalu lalang seakan membawa mendung pribadi mereka. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat bahagia. Naruto yang tadi sudah agak tenang dengan kata-kata Sasuke pun kembali memasang mendung pribadinya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen kalau itu bisa membuatmu menyingkirkan mendung sialan itu!" teriak Sasuke frustasi ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menoleh. Tapi bukannya sumringah seperti yang seharusnya, Naruto hanya melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan kososng seolah jiwanya tidak berada di tempatnya.

Dan seolah itu belum mampu menimbulkan perasaan bersalah pada Sasuke, Naruto hanya kembali melihat arah jalannya tanpa menjawab teriakan Sasuke. Pertanda kalau dia benar-benar sedang galau saat ini.

Merasa Naruto mungkin saja tidak akan menyadari adanya bahaya dalam keadaan seperti itu, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap mengikuti anak itu. Kembali ke arah rumahnya setelah yakin Naruto masuk kedalam rumah meski tanpa kata.

Oh, apakah hanya Sasuke yang senang dengan dibatalkannya konser Amaterasu? Akhirnya perasaan bersalah itu menyususp juga dalam hati Sasuke dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Menyadari betapa dia membuat banyak orang bersedih karena keputusannya yang seenaknya.

Sebelumnya Toru tidak pernah egois, kan?

* * *

"Aniki, ganti konsernya hari selasa. Tempat yang sama dan tiket yang dipakai adalah tiket untuk besok. Tanpa birokrasi tambahan. Katakan saja dokter sudah menemukan obat yang tepat untuk Toru jadi dia sudah bisa menyanyi lagi hari selasa nanti." Kata Sasuke begitu di menemukan Itachi sedang pundung di depan laptopnya.

Seketika ekspresi Itachi berubah cerah. Ditambah background kembang api di belakangnya jika mungkin. "Jadi kau benar-benar menyayangi fans mu, ya?" Itachi pun menghambur dan memeluk adik kesayayangannya—satu-satunya—itu.

* * *

tbc

* * *

jadi, toru bukan oc. tapi she harap reader tetep pura-pura gak tau.

soal pneumonia, inspired by deryck whibley yang bikin batal konser sum 41 di aussy. bukan berarti she bakal liat kalo gak dibatalin si. tapi tetep aja, rasanya gak seneng kalo tau idola lagi sakit. jadi kepundungan fic ini semata-mata karena she pundung begitu tau deryck sakit… *pundung lagi begitu sadar fic nya terlalu pundung*

umm, review?


	3. Chapter 3

Obsesi she tercapai juga. Buat masang **balesan review**, ehehehe… ^^a

**Uzumaki Andin ** ahahai,, makasii. atut ah pake kilat-kilatan. kan abis kilat ada petir *gak nyambung*

**kitsune no 4xx0x4 ** makasii review na. pake dibilang menarik lagi. padahal she lagi gak pegang tali (?).  
pura-pura gak tau ngapa si? she kan jadi malu gara-gara ketauan.. *blush* alesannya kan ada di chap 1 juga. kalo cuma dateng si, ada episode hannah montana yang dia dateng di konsernya sendiri—jadi masih mungkin kalo cuma dateng ke konser sendiri. (kayaknya si. she belom pernah juga si… ^^a)

**Vipris** *blushing madly* hehehehehehehe *menggila* oke, jaim… jaim… jaim mode: on. makasii review en pengecekan di semua checklist di kolom review. makasii banget udah pura-pura gak tau… (emang cuma pura-pura, kan?)  
kok penasaran sama basis nya si? (kan emang kerjaan dia bikin orang penasaran!) oke, hint, semua anak amaterasu tu pengguna sharingan… kecuali itachi karena dia kan manajer… trus she juga samasekali nggak napsu sama danzo! huff, jadi agak bingung sendiri bikin perkiraan umurnya.  
oh iya, ffn sekolahan, ya? bukan, kan? she gak pernah diterima jadi panitia mos maupun ospek. jadi, sebutan senpai hanya membuat she merasa makin tua… uhuk… uhukk… (tuh, kan?) love you too… *melambai-lambai lebai* *disambit*

**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii ** nyaa..! kenapa shiki (bener gak?) gak pura-pura gak tau si? she kan jadi malu… *blush*  
umm, soal apakah naru ngefans apa suka ma toru… tar de she jawab lewat fic nya. sementara si masih kaya perasaan she buat deryck whibley. suara dia yang bisa menghancurkan semua galau di hati she… (apaan si? malah promosi!)

**Narusasusiedobeteme** ehehehehe… *garuk-garuk kepala* she terharu. ada yang nganggep ni fic menarik… paling cepet juga seminggu sekali pas rehat dari bikin laporan praktikum. semoga itu gak terlalu lelet…

**Mekomeaow** makasii… *bungkuk-bungkuk* diusahain…

**CcloveRuki** anda adalah reviewer paporit saia.. pura-pura gak tau nya penuh penghayatan banget…  
umm… umm… ano… eto… sebenernya she juga gak tau kenapa begitu… tanya sasu! *nunjuk-nunjuk sasu*  
sasu: *celingukan dengan tampang bego* apa si?  
apdet akan muncul jika sudah saatnya… (?)

**NaruChanDobeKoi ** bukannya udah ditulis? kalo judulnya gak diubah she bakal bingung mau bawa fic ini kemana… ini aja she udah mulai bingung mau dibawa kemana. *nyanyi-nyanyi gaje* karena jujur she emang cuma kepikiran awalnya aja… ada ide?  
oiya, judul awalnya 'amai yume no naka ni' yang bahkan she gak tau maksudnya apa… *pasang tampang bloon*

**Lady Spain ** hueee? kenapa pundung begitu? cukup mereka saja yang pundung! *nunjuk-nunjuk chara* memangnya fic ini seaneh itu sampai membuat pundungnya terlihat lama begitu? *ikut-ikutan pundung*  
she suka caramu pura-pura gak tau! \(^o^)/  
noh, apdetannya… *ngelempar fic ke ffn*

**Ajeng-KillZaoldyeck ** makasii pujiannya… ni lanjutannya… ^^a

**Delta Alpha Fujoshi** she juga penasaran... *mikir*

* * *

the best of both worlds by hannah montana

naruto by masashi kishimoto

this fic you're gonna read by sabishii no kitsune

* * *

Raungan petir malam itu membuat Naruto membuka matanya meski malam belum juga berlalu. Dia mengerjapkan matanya. Kadang dia menyesal tidak mewarisi bakat orang tuanya yang kalau tidur tidak akan bisa diganggu gugat keadaannya.

Naruto melihat jam yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Tengah malam. Dan dia sangat yakin tidak akan bisa tidur lagi sebelum petir yang berisik itu menghentikan kegiatannya berusaha membangunkan seluruh Konoha.

Kemudian dia teringat ada satu orang lagi yang juga tidak akan bisa tidur di tengah petir. Apapun tidak akan mengganggu tidur orang itu kecuali petir. Akhirnya Naruto meraih handphone yang tergeletak di samping lampu tidurnya. Menekan beberapa nomor dan sebuah tombol bergambar gagang telepon berwarna hijau.

"_Dobe?"_ orang di sebelah sana menyahut dengan malas.

"Kau juga tidak bisa tidur?"

"_Hn,"_

"Bagus. Berarti kau bisa menemaniku."

"_Memangnya ke mana orang tuamu?"_

"Bercinta di alam mimpi."

"_Sepertinya menyenangkan,"_

"Jangan bercanda. Mereka selalu saja begitu. Membiarkanku terbangun sendirian di malam yang mengerikan seperti ini. Kalaupun mereka bangun, mereka akan tidur lagi beberapa menit setelahnya. Tidak pernah peduli kalau anaknya tidak bisa tidur semalaman. …"

Jadi malam itu berlanjut dengan Sasuke yang mendengarkan setiap ocehan Naruto yang mungkin tidak akan penting di telinga orang lain. Sampai,

"Tadi aku melihat Itachi-nii di TV. Toru sudah sembuh, kau tau? Ah, tentu saja kau tau. Jadi ajakanku masih berlaku."

"_Hn,"_ bagi orang lain, mungkin 'hn' yang itu terdengar biasa. Tapi Naruto bisa menangkap nada kekesalan di sana. Entah karena apa.

"Um, apa itu berarti kau menyerah dan akan ikut denganku?"

"_Kalau aku datang ke konser Amaterasu, orang akan menganggap aku menyukai Amaterasu—dan memang iya. Tapi orang yang sedang bicara padaku sekarang akan menganggap aku banci."_

"Bisakah kau melupakan itu? Aku yang paling tau kau bukan banci. Datang ke konser Amaterasu tidak akan membuatmu menjadi banci."

"_Kalau kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu, kau salah, dobe."_

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku sedang memikirkan apa?"

"_Kau akan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau aku yang mengajakmu datang ke sana. Aku yang banci dan bukan kau. NO thanks."_

_Bagaimana bisa dia tau?_ Oh, Naruto lupa kalau sahabatnya yang satu itu sangat mengerti dirinya luar dalam.

"Kalau aku meralat ucapanku apa kau akan menemaniku menemui Toru?"

"Hn." itu 'hn' yang ditunggu Naruto dari tadi. 'Hn' yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke akan melakukan apapun yang diminta Naruto. 'Hn' yang selalu membuat Naruto tenang. 'Hn' yang selalu membuatnya merasa disayangi.

Disayangi, huh? Bukankah semua orang juga menyayanginya selama ini? Yeah. Tapi hanya Sasuke yang selalu ada di saat dia membutuhkannya. Seakan dia akan memutari dunia hanya untuk menjangkau Naruto dan membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Dia butuh orang yang seperti itu.

Menjelang pagi petir sudah kembali ke peraduannya (?). Dan Naruto kembali ke pelukan selimutnya setelah meminta Sasuke di ujung sana untuk tidur juga.

* * *

Sedangkan di ujung yang lain,

"Toru lagi, huh?"

Sasuke kemudian menelentangkan diri dan menutup mata dengan lengannya. Berharap bukan mimpi buruk yang akan menyambanginya karena ternyata orang itu masih memikirkan Toru.

Oh, yeah, sekarang akan ditulis terang-terangan. Sasuke memang Toru. Tapi apa senangnya mengetahui orang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain? Yang meski kau tau sendiri itu hanyalah kepribadianmu yang lain. Seperti ketika kekasihmu memintamu menghilangkan kebiasaanmu. Memintamu berubah. Tidak mencintaimu seperti kau adanya. Bukan ini yang diinginkan Sasuke ketika dia menciptakan karakter Toru.

Sasuke tidak mau tau kata orang tentang itu. Yang jelas, baginya itu sakit.

Ada yang ingin tau mimpi buruk Sasuke kali ini? Benar, Naruto pacaran dengan Toru setelah menolak Sasuke. Kira-kira bagaimana itu rasanya jika Toru dan Sasuke orang yang berbeda?

* * *

Jadi hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Hari terakhir dalam seminggu untuk datang ke sekolah. Hari yang dijanjikan untuk kencan sasunaru. Sakura sebagai pemimpin forum pecinta sasunaru sudah mengumpulkan pasukannya dan membagi tugas bagi mereka dalam pengintaian yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini. Terima kasih pada Toru yang membatalkan konser Amaterasu.

Seorang Uchiha tidak akan memperlihatkan ekspresinya. Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa membaca apapun yang tersimpan dalam pikiran seorang Uchiha. Tidak. Kecuali satu orang yang terlalu sering bersama Uchiha itu. Ya, dalam ekspresi yang tidak akan bisa dibaca orang lain, Naruto melihat kesedihan di mata obsidian sahabatnya. Sendu.

"Jadi, semalam kau terdengar baik-baik saja. Sekarang apa yang membuatmu terlihat aneh begitu?"

Sasuke diam. Samasekali tidak ingin mengatakan alasan. Lagipula, memang apa alasannya? Karena dia cemburu pada Toru? Karena Naruto ingin menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng agar dia tidak dikatai banci? Ah, itu tidak akan masuk akal untuk dirinya sendiri menjadikan alasan sepele macam itu untuk membuat seseorang bisa membaca ekspresinya.

"Teme, aku tau kau mendengarku."

"Hn."

"Argh!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu kemudian teringat sesuatu, "Jadi jam berapa kau akan menjemputku?"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak akan ada konser, dobe."

"Oh! Kau terus-terusan memintaku mengajakmu kencan dan ketika aku sudah melakukannya kau justru lupa? Katakan lagi kenapa aku mengajakmu di antara sekian banyak orang yang bisa kuajak?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia benar-benar lupa. Salahkan Naruto yang selalu membahas Toru hingga pikirannya kacau.

"Dan sekarang bahkan kau tidak bisa menjawabnya? Oh! Katakan padaku kenapa aku yang dipanggil dobe!"

Sasuke hanya mengrjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin menjawab dobe-nya. Atau tidak bisa.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan sampai kau tidak mau bicara padaku?"

"Toru. Mungkin."

Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mendengar kata Sasuke membuat atensi seluruh kelas tertuju pada mereka. _Ada apa dengan Toru?_ Kira-kira begitu yang ada di pikiran yang mereka. Ino sebagai kepala divisi sasunaru fans club di kelas ini terlihat panik karena takut pasangan idolanya berpisah.

"Oh! Sekarang katakan padaku kau banci yang sedang memikirkan Toru di waktu senggangmu? Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

"Hn." Mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke yang bahkan tidak sempat diartikannya membuat Naruto langsung pergi dari kerumunan di kelasnya. Saat ini adalah waktu istirahat, jadi tidak ada yang mencegahnya pergi karena dia punya hak untuk itu.

"Bodoh! Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Kau tau Naruto benci Toru. Kenapa kau harus membahas dia?" kata Ino setelah dengan sadisnya memukul kepala Sasuke dengan penggaris mika 30 cm (informasi ditambahkan agar tidak dikira penggaris satu meter-an).

"Benci, huh?" Sasuke hanya menyeringai pedih (?).

* * *

_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everything's nothing without you_

_I wait here forever just to, to see you smile_

'_Cause it's true I am nothing without you_

Naruto membiarkan iPod nya bernyanyi dengan riang. Okay, sebenarnya lagu itu bukan lagu yang riang. Lagu itu hanya lagu yang membuat Naruto begitu terobsesi pada Amaterasu—atau Toru karena katanya Toru yang menciptakan lagu ini. Hanya sebuah lagu yang simple. Yang membuat lagu ini begitu spesial untuk Naruto adalah lirik di verse pertamanya.

Karena Naruto tidak akan lupa bagaimana Sasuke pernah menghiburnya dengan kata-kata itu. Mengatakan betapa dunia juga akan bersedih kalau dia tidak tersenyum. Mengatakan kalau dunianya berporos pada satu orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Bukan wajah tampan Toru yang membuat Naruto menyukai Amaterasu. Bukan seringai iblis Toru yang membuat Naruto begitu ingin menemui vokalis band itu. Hanya verse itu. Dia ingin tau dari mana Toru mendapat ide untuk lagu ini. Apa Sasuke pernah menulis kata-kata itu di suatu tempat dan Toru membacanya?

Toru adalah kesalahannya terhadap Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa?

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mencabut earphone yang ada di telinga kiri Naruto dan duduk di samping kanannya. Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya—tidak ingin Naruto melihat ekspresinya.

Karena Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, Naruto pun membuka suara, "Jadi, kau datang untuk bicara padaku atau apa?"

"Ino memanggil pasukan dan melemparku kemari."

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kulakukan padamu?"

"Dobe. Aku sudah mengatakannya." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan membiarkan Naruto menatapnya kali ini, "Aku bilang dia adalah kesalahanmu dan kau tetap mendengarkannya? Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya."

Naruto mencoba memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Teme? Kau? Berpikir aku menyukai Toru?"

Semburat merah muda di pipi Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Naruto meledak dengan lepasnya. Tanpa peringatan dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tidak mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku bukan banci." hanya itu yang Naruto katakan setelah tawanya reda.

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke sangat lega mendengar itu.

* * *

7 pm.

Sasuke muncul di depan rumah Naruto dengan tampilannya yang sangat biasa. Kaos lengan pendek hitam dengan gambar simbol Amaterasu di bagian depan, celana jins hitam longgar, jaket hitam, rambut hitam, mata hitam, apa lagi ya, yang hitam? Yeah, hanya simbol Amaterasu yang kurang biasa. Tapi toh Sasuke tidak mengatakan kalau yang menyukai Amaterasu itu banci.

"Naru, Sasuke sudah datang!" teriak Kushina dari ruang tamu setelah Sasuke mengatakan kepentingannya.

Naruto muncul dengan biasa dari kamarnya. Kaos biru, jins hitam, jaket oranye, rambut kuning, mata biru, dan warna-warni lain.

"Kau seperti mau ke konser Amaterasu kalau begitu," ujar Naruto begitu melihat simbol yang ada di kaos Sasuke.

"Akan banyak yang memakai ini malam ini. Membuatnya tidak mencolok. Begitu kata aniki."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. "Itachi-nii ada di rumah?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk santai.

"Kaa-san, aku akan menginap di rumah Sasuke!"

Naruto langsung menyeret Sasuke keluar tanpa membiarkan ibunya untuk menahannya. Dan ketika sudah sampai di dekat motor sang Uchiha, Naruto menyadari kalau Sasuke belum manyatukan tubuh dan pikirannya.

"Teme?" Naruto menggoyangkan tangannya di depan mata Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menginap?"

"Itachi-nii ada di rumah."

"Hn?"

"Aku bisa menanyakan tentang Toru padanya."

Sasuke mendengus.

* * *

Sai benar-benar pintar memilih kursi. Pojok kanan belakang. Tempat yang menyenangkan untuk melakukan apapun. Sasuke tidak menyesali pemilihan kursi ini. Sasuke menatap orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Naruto sedang terpukau dengan acting orang yang ada di layar bioskop. Sasuke hanya menyayangkan pilihan film nya.

Underclass Hero. A film by Tobi. Starring Toru and Tora.

Bukannya dia lebih memilih nonton film daripada konser karena dia ingin Naruto hanya memperhatikannya dan bukannya Toru? Kalau begini, apa bedanya? Naruto tetap mengagumi Toru yang ada di layar saat ini. Membuat sasuke sebal sendiri. Apalagi melihat mata Naruto yang berbinar-binar hanya karena melihat Toru seakan-akan Toru lebih menarik daripada ramen.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto begitu berbeda di depannya dan di depan semua orang?

"Teme?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sekarang mereka sudah keluar dari gedung bioskop dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju food court terdekat untuk memenuhi rikues dari perut mereka.

"Apa kau akan benar-benar marah kalau aku menyukai Toru?"

"Hn." Yang ini Naruto artikan tidak.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau tidak berbicara padaku karena Toru?"

"Hanya sedikit kecewa."

"Dia menghiburku dengan kata yang sama dengan yang pernah kau ucapkan."

"Hn?"

"_With Me_. Katanya itu lagu buatan Toru. Selalu membuatku mengingatmu."

"Begitu."

Sasuke menaikkan ujung bibirnya. Menyerupai seringai iblis Toru tapi tanpa taring. Sekarang dia sangat menyadari ini salahnya sendiri. Atau salah Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran Toru ketika dia sedang sibuk memikirkan kata-kata yang bagus untuk menjadi first verse lagu itu.

Yeah, mungkin ini saatnya Sasuke berhenti cemburu pada Toru—atau dirinya sendiri.

* * *

ini belum tamat lho…

* * *

a.n.

aiih, bukannya ngerjain laporan yang dikejar deadline, malah ngerjain fic. umm, salahkan hujan deras yang mengguyur dan petir yang menyembar-nyambar. she jadi gak ada ide laporannya mau dibawa ke mana. jadi muncullah adegan petir di scene pertama.

gomen kalo ceritanya tambah gaje. she beneran gak kepikiran ni fic mau dibawa ke mana.

makasii buat yang udah baca mpe sini.

makasii banget buat yang udah review. komen kalian semangat nulisku.

jadi, ada yang minat buat review?


	4. Chapter 4

Kau bilang semua sakit dan luka itu akan membuatku lebih kuat.

Ya, jika bukan kau yang melukaiku.

Kau bilang Tuhan mencobaku karena Dia menyayangiku.

Apa itu juga berlaku padamu?

.

.

the best of both worlds by hannah montana

naruto by masashi kishimoto

this fic by sabishii no kitsune

.

.

_"Dia menghiburku dengan kata yang sama dengan yang pernah kau ucapkan."_

_"Hn?"_

_"With Me. Katanya itu lagu buatan Toru. Selalu membuatku mengingatmu."_

_"Begitu."_

_Sasuke menaikkan ujung bibirnya. Menyerupai seringai iblis Toru tapi tanpa taring. Sekarang dia sangat menyadari ini salahnya sendiri. Atau salah Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran Toru ketika dia sedang sibuk memikirkan kata-kata yang bagus untuk menjadi first verse lagu itu._

_Yeah, mungkin ini saatnya Sasuke berhenti cemburu pada Toru—atau dirinya sendiri._

.

.

"Teme.., aku lapar…" Naruto memasang puppy eyes nya berharap itu akan bisa mambantunya membujuk Sasuke.

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah makan?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

Sekedar info. Sekarang mereka sedang di…, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah nonton film yang tentu saja Sasuke samasekali tidak melihatnya—hell, dia sudah sangat tau bagaimana ceritanya. (language!)

Kenapa setelah nonton langsung pulang? Karena Naruto sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengan Itachi. Tapi entah kenapa keberadaan suatu warung ramen di pinggir jalan bisa menghilangkan rencananya tentang apapun.

"Pokoknya aku mau ramen!" nada Naruto mulai meninggi.

"Kenapa kau membentakku?"

"Kau harus mentraktirku ramen karena aku sudah mengajakmu kencan hari ini!"

"Hei! Kau bahkan tidak akan mengajakku kalau tidak ada tiket gratis dari Sakura." Sasuke ikut-ikutan emosi.

"Kau juga tidak pernah mengajakku! Uchiha pelit!" Naruto mulai menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Pouting Naru is just too good to see. Dan Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melihat wajahnya yang memerah saat ini.

Karena merasa kali ini Sasuke tidak akan melawan keinginannya, Naruto langsung menyeret Sasuke menuju warung ramen terdekat. Tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang sebenarnya sedang menahan emosinya agar tidak meluap.

.

Meanwhile,

"Minggir! Kau menghalangi pandanganku, jidat lebar!" terdengar suara berisik dari serumpun semak-semak di pinggir jalan. Hei, sejak akapan ada semak-semak di situ?

"Kau yang menggangguku, babi!" terdengar suara lain yang tidak kalah cemprengnya.

Mari kita zoom in ke sana,

Ada dua orang gadis yang sedang berebut posisi guna mendapat sudut pandang yang bagus untuk merekam kegiatan pasangan idola mereka. Satu dari mereka berwarna merah muda dan yang satunya berwarna kuning pucat. Oh, mereka sudah pernah muncul. Sakura dan Ino.

Tunggu dulu, ada satu orang lagi yang sedari tadi hanya senyum-senyum gaje di belakang dua gadis itu. Dengan kamera SLR yang jelas-jelas dalam keadaan siap siaga, dia sibuk mengambil gambar. Bukankah gambar memang lebih mudah untuk direkayasa daripada rekaman? Oh, dia merasa dia punya bahan yang bagus untuk mengisi majalah dindingnya. Ho ho ho.

Dua gadis yang sibuk berebut tempat itu menoleh ke belakang karena tidak merasakan hawa kehidupan dari orang yang seharusnya bersama mereka. Saat menyadari manusia berambut hitam klimis itu sedang asik dengan kameranya—

"Sai! Berikan kamera itu padaku!" mareka berteriak bersama dan gantian berebut kamera dengan manusia yang dipanggil Sai itu.

Yeah, bagaimana bisa mereka tidak menginginkan hasil jepretan kamera itu kalau mereka tau Sai sudah mulai beraksi bahkan ketika di dalam bioskop. (betapa hebatnya dia bisa memasukkan kamera ke dalam situ… ck ck ck…)

.

Kembali ke warung ramen,

Naruto mulai menyantap ramen yang ada di mangkok sang teme. Bukan salahnya kan kalau Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai ramen dan dia hanya tidak ingin ramen yang tidak bersalah itu tidak masuk ke perut siapapun?

"Kenapa sih, kau sangat ingin melihat Itachi?" akhirnya Sasuke mengungkapkan penasarannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku memang sudah lama tidak melihat Itachi-nii—well, di infotainment sih sering. Tapi sebelum dia menjadi manajer Amaterasu kan aku sangat sering melihatnya ketika di rumahmu."

"Kau merindukannya? Satu Uchiha saja tidak cukup untukmu?"

"Hei! Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu!"

"Hn. Tak apa."

Sasuke diam. Tidak ingin melanjutkan apapun. Dan Naruto, dia sangat tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan dari pertanyaan itu sebenarnya. Dan dia kembali berkonsentrasi pada ramennya. Meski nafsu makannya sebenarnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

* * *

"Kenapa Itachi-nii tidak terlihat di manapun?" Naruto mencoba bersikap biasa setelah sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Rumah megah ini sudah cukup sepi karena hanya ada Itachi dan Sasuke yang meninggalinya—well, kalau siang ada maid yang membersihkan rumah ini sih—dan sekarang menjadi terlihat sangat sepi karena Itachi tdak terlihat di manapun.

Sasuke hanya memperlihatkan layar hapenya pada Naruto.

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Itachi.

Aku bersama Amaterasu. Tengah malam baru bisa sampai rumah.

Dan Naruto pun lemas lah…

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam. Akan kupastikan Itachi tidak pergi sebelum menemuimu."

"Teme? Boleh aku tidur di kamarmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi yang… itulah pokoknya.

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang memerah. Sejak kejadian dua bulan yang lalu, Naruto memang tidak pernah lagi mau tidur di kamar Sasuke kalau dia sedang menginap di rumah ini. "Terserah kau saja. Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu."

"Baka! Kau kira aku minta tidur di kamarmu hanya untuk melihat poster Toru super jumbo yang ada di kamarmu?"

"Hn."

"Huee! Apa-apaan itu! Aku kangen tidur bersamamu tau! Lagipula aku takut. Sejak perjalanan pulang tadi aku terus-terusan mendengar suara-suara aneh. Seperti ada yang mengikuti kita."

"Bego! Kau sudah kelas sebelas dan masih menganggap ada hantu yang MAU mengikutimu? Oh, hantu yang sangat bodoh."

"Teme!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan muka memerah karena malu. Sasuke sudah tau ketakutannya, kenapa dia harus mengatakannya sih? Semua teman-temannya sudah melupakan fakta kalau Naruto takut hantu, kenapa yang satu ini tidak?

* * *

Naruto mengatakan kalau alasannya meminta tidur bersama Sasuke adalah karena suara aneh yang didengarnya di jalanan. Kemana rasa takut itu? Bukankah seharusnya saat ini Naruto memastikan Sasuke ada di sampingnya dan menjaganya dari hantu manapun? Kenyataannya, dia malah sibuk memandangi poster super jumbo Toru yang terpajang di kamar itu. Tanpa memedulikan Sasuke yang dahinya dipenuhi dengan siku-siku alsebab menyadari keberadaannya yang dilupakan.

"Oi, dobe?"

"…"

"Dobe?"

"Diamlah, teme. Aku sedang sibuk!"

Sasuke hanya sanggup menganga—umm, sebaiknya tidak usah dibayangkan betapa bodoh ekspresinya saat ini. Apanya yang sibuk coba? Sejak setengah jam yang lalu si dobe yang ada di sampingnya itu hanya sibuk memandangi poster yang sengaja dipasang Sasuke di salah satu sisi kamarnya. Dan kenapa Sasuke meletakkan poster itu di situ? Hanya narsisme ringan, jangan terlalu dipikirkan.

Karena merasa mengucapkan apapun tidak akan digubris dan justru akan menghasilkan bentakan tidak jelas, akhirnya Sasuke hanya menangkupkan tangannya di mana mata Naruto berada.

"Teme! Apa-apaan si?" marah Naruto setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari matanya.

"Tidurlah. Poster itu tidak akan kemana-mana."

Ketika Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, yang dia lihat adalah sebuah ekspresi yang sangat lembut. Yang seolah berkata, 'biar dunia hancur sekalipun, kau tidak akan hancur karena aku yang akan melindungimu.' Well, itu cukup untuk membuat niat Naruto untuk marah-marah menguap entah ke mana. Dan akhirnya dia hanya mencoba menuruti saran yang diberikan sahabatnya—toh, poster itu memang tidak akan ke mana-mana.

* * *

Apakah ketika kau merasa mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat kau inginkan ketika kau sedang tertidur maka itu adalah mimpi?

Naruto menganggapnya begitu. Dan meski dia sangat tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpinya saat ini, kekeringan di tenggorokannya sungguh sangat menyiksa. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk itu. Oleh karena itu sekarang dia membuka matanya. Mencoba bergerak sepelan mungkin agar orang yang tidur di sebelahnya tidak terbangun. Tapi itu sebelum dia menyadari dia berada di kamar itu sendirian.

"Teme?"

Tiba-tiba pikiran Naruto kembali pada suara-suara yang didengarnya setelah pulang dari bioskop tadi. Dia menoleh ke sebelah kiri ruangan, poster super jumbo Toru yang sedang menyeringai entah kenapa terlihat sangat menyeramkan baginya saat ini.

Ya, dia harus segera keluar dari ruangan ini kalau dia tidak ingin diganggu mimpi buruk.

Dan tentu saja yang pertama dia lakukan adalah membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Dan yang menyambutnya adalah…

_Seen through the lines, while believing the lies  
For too long a time  
And I still don't know how I did_

_And now war's declared, drawing the battle lines_  
_And I can't see straight anymore_  
_With all of this blood in my eyes_

Bukankah itu suara Toru? Secara imajiner, Naruto membuka folder album Amaterasu di kepalanya. Tidak, lagu itu tidak ada di album manapun. Apa mungkin Amaterasu sedang melatih lagu baru? Naruto tau di rumah ini memang ada sebuah studio. Dan Itachi adalah manajer Amaterasu. Oh, bolehkah ia berharap di akan menemui Toru saat ini? Dan segala ketakutan yang barusan dia rasakan menguap sudah.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah besar tempat ia menginap saat ini. Ah, mungkin Sasuke juga sedang mendengarkan Amaterasu saat ini. Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju studio yang berada di ujung koridor ini.

Dan yang dilihatnya—sebagai informasi, saat ini tidak terdengar apapun yang dapat didefinisikan sebagai lagu atau bahkan untaian nada—adalah…

"Sudah kubilang tutup pintunya, ototou. Kau berniat membangunkan tetangga?" Itachi yang sedang menceramahi adiknya yang tampan luar biasa—oke, adverbnya gak nyambung.

Yang dimarahi hanya mendengus, "Kita tidak punya tetangga, baka!" dan mengingatkan kakaknya kalau rumah mereka memang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk.

"Tetap saja itu berisik, bego!"

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruh latihan."

"Mana aku tau lagunya keras begitu."

"Kau yang bilang hentikan melodrama."

"Arrgh! Kau ini! Tidak pernah bisa berhenti membantah." Itachi menoleh ke kanan sekedar mengalihkan tatapannya dari adiknya yang menyebalkan—menurutnya.

Tidak sengaja dia melihat sesuatu yang berwarna biru dengan ujung kuning. Hampir saja Itachi menimpuknya dengan benda terdekat yang bisa diraihnya kalau dia terlambat menyadari sosok itu adalah Naruto.

"Naru-chan~ jadi kau ada di sini…" bayangkan Itachi dengan bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekitarnya. Aura ungu yang barusan dikeluarkannya berubah cerah.

Naruto yang merasa bingung dengan tebaran bunga yang datang entah dari mana itu hanya mampu menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sambil meringis—bukan meringis yang kesakitan itu, ini meringis yang bodoh. Sasuke ikutan menoleh dan mendengus pelan.

"Apa kau terbangun karena suara-suara berisik yang keluar dari sini? Oh, ototou ku ini memang baka. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk menutup pintu studio. Tapi yang dilakukannya malah membangunkanmu. Percayalah, dia memang bodoh."

Naruto berjalan mendekati pasangan kakak-beradik yang ada di depannya, "Umm…, ano, sepertinya aku terbangun karena mendengar suara Toru. Apa dia benar-benar ada di sini?"

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab. Tidak yakin harus menjawab atau tidak. Dia hanya menoleh pada adiknya yang masih memasang ekspresi tidak peduli.

"Kau tanya Sasuke saja. Aku akan mengambil minuman untuk anak-anak." Itachi langsung ngibrit. Dia ingat Sasuke melarangnya untuk mengatakan tentang penciptaan karakter Toru kepada Naruto. Dan sekarang Itachi sangat tidak tau apakah sudah seharusnya untuk membuka rahasia itu.

Naruto mendekat pada Sasuke, "Ne, teme, apa Toru benar-benar ada di dalam?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya memasang tampang stoic nya.

.

masih belum tamat!

.

a.n.

she harap, gak ada yang "benar-benar" menunggu kehadiran fic ini. Soalnya she takut ada yang kecewa karena setelah sekian lama, she baru sempet update. belakangan ini she gampang banget distracted soalnya. jadi tidap kali mau lanjutin ngetik fic, pasti ada aja yang minta diduluin. entah itu acara tv, film baru, fic orang lain, tugas numpuk, serta hal-hal tidak penting lainnya.

intinya she minta maaf banget karena gak bisa dipegang omongannya…

balesan review yang gak login,

**narusasusiedobeteme**

salahkan alam nyata yang tidak memberi she banyak romance.. she jadi nggak ahli eksplorasi di bidang itu.. but i'll give the best that i can.. makasii semangatnya..

**Uzumaki Andin**

kalo kamu dalam keadaan menyamar jadi orang laen trus orang yang kamu suka bilang suka sama tokoh samaran kamu itu, kira-kira kamu gimana? kalo kamu gak ngerasain yang dirasain sasu berarti sasu emang aneh.. (lho?) siip.. makasii rev nya..

* * *

sekedar meminta review... ada yang minat?


	5. Chapter 5

Kenapa kau masih saja terdiam?

Tidak cukupkah kepercayaanmu padaku?

Pernahkah aku menghancurkanmu?

Aku hanya menunggu saat kau ungkap kebenaran.

* * *

the best of both worlds by hannah montana

naruto by masashi kishimoto

this fic by sabishii no kitsune

* * *

_Naruto berjalan mendekati pasangan kakak-beradik yang ada di depannya, "Umm…, ano, sepertinya aku terbangun karena mendengar suara Toru. Apa dia benar-benar ada di sini?"_

_Itachi tidak langsung menjawab. Tidak yakin harus menjawab atau tidak. Dia hanya menoleh pada adiknya yang masih memasang ekspresi tidak peduli._

"_Kau tanya Sasuke saja. Aku akan mengambil minuman untuk anak-anak." Itachi langsung ngibrit. Dia ingat Sasuke melarangnya untuk mengatakan tentang penciptaan karakter Toru kepada Naruto. Dan sekarang Itachi sangat tidak tau apakah sudah seharunya untuk membuka rahasia itu._

_Naruto mendekat pada Sasuke, "Ne, teme, apa Toru benar-benar ada di dalam?"_

_Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya memasang tampang stoic nya._

* * *

"Teme? Aku menunggu…"

"Hn."

"Hei! Bukan 'hn' mu! Mana Toru?"

"Cari saja di dalam."

Tanpa menunggu instruksi lebih lanjut—karena dia memang tidak membutuhkannya—Naruto langsung membuka pintu studio yang setengah terbuka. Sebenarnya saat ini dia sangat takut. Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Toru jika mereka benar-benar bertemu? Akankah Naruto harus mengatakan pada Toru betapa dia adalah seorang penggemar yang baik? Atau langsung menyuruhnya berhenti mengeluarkan seringainya?

Tapi Naruto melupakan semua itu. Rasanya dia tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatakannya lagi pada orang itu. Dia hanya butuh menemuinya. Dan saat ini ketika mereka hampir bertemu, Naruto sekuat tenaga menahan debaran jantungnya yang begitu menyiksa.

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya—meski sedikit bergetar. Dan yang dia lihat adalah…

"Kaka-chan~, itu buku apa sii? Tobi mau lihat."

Seorang manusia bertopeng—oh, dan jangan lupakan kalau dia tetap terlihat keren meski tidak bertopeng—yang baru saja menyatakan dirinya bernama Tobi sedang menarik-narik lengan baju seorang manusia berambut silver dan bertopeng—yang membuat ruangan ini terasa seperti pesta topeng—yang duduk di kursi di balik drum set sambil membaca sebuah buku kecil berwarna oranye. Hei, bukankah itu guru matematikanya? Apa yang sedang orang itu lakukan di sini?

Oh, jelas-jelas dia sedang konsentrasi membaca. Apa sih yang Naruto pikirkan?

Naruto mengabaikan dua orang itu dan mengedarkan pandanganya ke penjuru studio. Tidak ada orang lain di situ. Hanya mereka berdua. Bukankah tadi Sasuke mengatakan kalau Toru ada di dalam?

Um, sebenarnya Sasuke hanya menyuruhnya untuk mencari di dalam.

Karena tidak menemukan siapa yang dicarinya di dalam, Naruto kembali ke tempat Sasuke yang belum berpindah tempat.

"Kau bilang Toru ada di dalam!" bentaknya tepat di wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang dibentak hanya mendengus, "Memangnya kapan aku bilang dia ada di dalam?"

"Hah? Bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku mencari di dalam?"

"Hn. Dan itu tidak berarti kalau dia ada di dalam, kan?"

Naruto merengut, "Lalu di mana dia? Aku yakin dia masih ada di rumah ini. Tadi aku yakin mendengar suaranya."

"Kau bermimpi."

"Bagaimana bisa aku memimpikan Toru menyanyikan lagu yang belum pernah kudengar? Lagipula semua orang juga pasti akan mengenali gebukan drum Tora. Dan bahkan Tobi ada di dalam. Ngomong-ngomong soal Tobi, kenapa Kakashi-sensei ada di sini?"

"Kakashi? Tentu saja latihan." Sasuke, kau yakin tidak keceplosan? Kenapa ekspresimu masih datar begitu? Seharusnya kau sedikit kaget dengan ucapanmu. Naruto kan tidak tau jati diri Kakashi yang lain…

"Latihan? Maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang kau fans Amaterasu? Kau bahkan tidak mengenali mereka yang sedang menyamar."

Hei, bagaimana Naruto bisa tau kalau…

"Tora tidak bertopeng! Hanya Tobi yang pakai topeng!"

"Seharusnya kau melihat apa yang sedang dipakainya selain masker."

Naruto melongokkan kepalanya untuk memperhatikan apa yang kira-kira dimaksud Sasuke. Syal itu? Bukankah itu syal yang dibeli oleh Sakura? Yang katanya diterima oleh Tora saat fan signing? Kenapa syal itu ada pada Kakashi?

"Apa Tora memberikan syal itu pada Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Kalau Sasuke tidak terlanjur kehilangan ekspresinya, pasti dia sweatdrop dengan tidak elitnya. Tapi nyatanya tidak begitu. Dia masih datar-datar saja.

"Padahal sejak itu kukira Tora orang baik. Tapi ternyata dia malah memberikan syal gummy-pink itu pada guru mesum seperti Kakashi-sensei. Amaterasu memang tidak terlalu baik. Ck ck ck…" kata Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bodoh." Sasuke hanya membelai kepala Naruto seperti kucing.

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya demi menyambut hari minggu pagi yang cerah. Tatapannya tertumbuk pada sosok yang sedang pulas di sampingnya. Semenjak tidak bisa menemukan Toru, Naruto langsung menyeret Sasuke untuk menemaninya tidur—karena dengan bodohnya dia malah menganggap yang menyanyi dengan suara Toru adalah hantu. Sekarang kalian tau betapa paranoid nya Naruto.

_Ternyata Sasuke samasekali tidak berubah._ Itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat melihat sosok yang terlihat begitu polos di hadapannya. Tidak terbayangkan sosok itu juga yang hampir menghancurkan persahabatan mereka dua bulan yang lalu. Nyatanya Sasuke masih tidak bisa bangun pagi di hari minggu—meskipun dia bisa bangun pagi di hari-hari yang lain.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mulai mengarahkan tangannya ke arah wajah Sasuke.

"Ngh.." Sasuke terlihat menggeliat, tapi tak juga ada yang mampu mengusik kedekatan kelopak yang menutupi batu obsidiannya.

"Sasu-chan!" tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut merah masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan tidak berapa lama dia sudah menghambur memeluk Sasuke yang belum sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ketika melihat Sasuke menyadari apa yang terjadi dan membalas pelukan wanita itu, mau tidak mau Naruto merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Begitu sesak dan menyakitkan. Memangnya siapa wanita itu?

Naruto menjauh dari tempat itu. Tidak ingin untuk lebih menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Bukan ini yang diharapkannya ketika dia meminta persahabatan mereka tetap dijaga sebagaimana adanya. Sungguh, tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkan rasa sakit di hatinya, mungkin selain masokis, dan Naruto bukan masokis.

Akhirnya Naruto meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, tidak memedulikan pandangan terluka dari sahabatnya itu.

Seandainya dia mau mendengarkan Sasuke waktu itu, mereka tidak akan sakit seperti ini sekarang.

* * *

balesan review yang gak login,

**tsukihime akari **makasii uda review,, sori banget updetannya kalo gak memuaskan,, review lagi?

**Monster Rawr **sasu: suka-suka gue, lah... *innocent*  
she: abaikan dia, she siapin dulu panggungnya, tar kita ngomong ma itachi aja.. makasii reviewnya, mau lagi?

**Kyuu-chan** makasii reviewnya,, lagi dong?

**Kirara **oke!

**ByuuBee **sasu: *manggut-manggut*  
she: makasii sarannya... oke, panggilnya she aja... meskipun kitsune kedengerannya lebih keren... =="

**Uzumaki Andin** siip.., jadi gak pa-pa, kan, kayak gini?

yang login, she balews via PM,,

* * *

she said,

jangan bunuh she! *ngumpet* oke, she tau updet nya lama banget. part 4 nya aja udah gak ada di doc manager. udah gitu pendek banget pula. ini pun dipaksakan. tapi paling nggak sekarang she sedikit punya bayangan mau bikin konflik macam apa lagi. dan lagi she sudah melepaskan fic ini dari gantungan. doain aja renovasi di kosan she cepet selese, jadi she bakal bisa ngetik dalam suasana yang lebih menguntungkan. soalnya kalo suasana menguntungkan, biasanya she akan memaksa membuat paling tidak seribu kata untuk satu chap.

at last, meskipun she ngerasa gak pantes untuk bilang, review dong…. *pasang muka memelas*


	6. Chapter 6

**The Best of Both Worlds: Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer(s)**:  
Character(s) owned by Masashi Kishimoto  
Title owned by Hannah Montana

**Warning(s)**:  
Ada beberapa kalangan yang sangat menyakitkan untuk dijadikan teman sekelas saat semester pendek. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang begitu betah kuliah dan tidak memiliki ambisi untuk segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan sang dosen meski ada teman sekelasnya yang terancam akan terkena tambahan biaya untuk pulang ke kampungnya karena pulang terlalu dekat dengan hari raya. #bang!

* * *

_"Sasu-chan!" tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut merah masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan tidak berapa lama dia sudah menghambur memeluk Sasuke yang belum sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidurnya._

_Ketika melihat Sasuke menyadari apa yang terjadi dan membalas pelukan wanita itu, mau tidak mau Naruto merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Begitu sesak dan menyakitkan. Memangnya siapa wanita itu?_

_Naruto menjauh dari tempat itu. Tidak ingin untuk lebih menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Bukan ini yang diharapkannya ketika dia meminta persahabatan mereka tetap dijaga sebagaimana adanya. Sungguh, tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkan rasa sakit di hatinya, mungkin selain masokis, dan Naruto bukan masokis._

_Akhirnya Naruto meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, tidak memedulikan pandangan terluka dari sahabatnya itu._

_Seandainya dia mau mendengarkan Sasuke waktu itu, mereka tidak akan sakit seperti ini sekarang._

* * *

Naruto berhenti berlari ketika dia sudah mencapai sebuah taman yang ada di tengah kota. Taman itu sedang ramai. Tapi semua yang berlalu lalang di depannya tidak lagi fokus. Semuanya blur dan tidak jelas. Seperti apa yang sedang melanda kepalanya. Seperti apa yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Kalau Sasuke memang sudah memiliki orang yang dikasihinya, kenapa dia tetap memperlakukan Naruto seperti biasanya? Tidakkah dia tau kalau itu akan menyakiti Naruto? Tentu saja tidak, Naruto yang terlebih dahulu menyakiti orang itu.

* * *

**Starting Flashback**

"Dobe, mendekatlah sebentar." Sasuke berbicara pada Naruto yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama Sasuke di atap sekolah.

Tanpa memikirkan apa yang diinginkan sang sahabat, Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada sang Uchiha. "Ada apa, Teme?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?" Sasuke bertanya seolah pertanyaannya hanyalah tentang apakah Naruto menyukai ramen.

"Ehhh?" Naruto sangat bersyukur saat itu dia tidak sedang mengunyah makanan, _or else_ dia akan tersedak parah. Apa sahabatnya itu terbentur sesuatu? Mereka memang dekat, bahkan hanya Naruto yang bisa sedekat itu dengan Sasuke, tapi tetap saja… mereka tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuat cerita romantis dari kedekatan ini. Kan?

"Kau tau, _fangirls_ sialan yang dengan santainya membuat club itu sangat menyebalkan,"

"Oh, jadi karena _fangirls_. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada club yang dibuat Sakura dan Ino?" Oh, tentu saja Naruto menyadari keberadaan club fujoshi yang belakangan ini semakin banyak anggotanya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Artinya kau tidak mau?"

"Ano…, aku tidak pernah memandangmu sebagai…, kau tau…, harusnya kau tau kau itu sahabat terbaikku," hanya jika Naruto lebih memperhatikan Sasuke sedikit lagi, dia akan melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah alabaster sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak mau menyimpanku untukmu sendiri? Kau tau banyak orang di luar sana yang menginkanku, Dobe,"

Naruto terlihat sedikit berpikir. Memang dia merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali Sasuke dikerumuni _fangirls_ nya, tapi itu karena dia cemburu dia tidak mendapat perhatian yang sama dari para gadis, kan? Dia tidak mungkin menyimpan perasaan semacam ingin menyimpan Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri. Selama ini tidak pernah menjadi masalah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke asal orang itu masih menganggap dirinya sebagai sahabat terbaiknya.

"Kau bukan barang. Kau berhak berada bersama siapapun yang kau suka. Tenang saja, aku akan berada di sampingmu sampai _fangirls_ mu berhenti mengganggumu. Dan kalau kau sudah menemui orang yang kau sukai, aku akan meninggalkanmu sehingga kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu bersamanya." Naruto mengucapkan janjinya dengan semangat sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke.

Semangat yang sangat membara yang membuat Sasuke tidak tega untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Seandainya Naruto tau apa yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke…

**Finishing Flashback**

* * *

Di kamar Sasuke,

"Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya? Bukannya dia pacarmu?" gadis berambut merah yang masih belum mengubah posisinya itu bertanya.

"Bukan,"

"Kau yakin? Dia manis sekali, loh… kalau bukan pacarmu, boleh tidak kujadikan punyaku?"

Sasuke melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan si rambut merah hanya untuk kemudian menempeleng kepala gadis yang nampak seumuran dengannya itu.

Gadis itu merengut, "Kenapa aku dipukul?"

"Karena kau bodoh. Sekarang keluar dari kamarku,"

Masih dalam keadaan merengut, gadis berambut merah itu meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Menghentakkan kakinya dalam setiap langkah seolah menunjukkan rasa sebalnya.

Jangan salahkan Sasuke yang mendadak dramatis. Bagaimanapun dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir sendiri saat ini. Tidak peduli siapapun gadis berambut merah barusan.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak sanggup melihat bayangannya di cermin. Tidak sanggup melihat poster Toru yang seolah mengejeknya dengan seringainya. Tidak sanggup menghadapi dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa Naruto pergi? Kenapa dia berlalu? Bukankah dia pernah bilang dia tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke? Sampai Sasuke menemukan orang yang disukainya…. Tunggu dulu, Naruto tidak menganggap si merah itu sebagai orang yang disukai Sasuke, kan? Dilihat dari sudut manapun gadis itu bukan selera Sasuke. Itu pun kalau Sasuke bisa menyukai orang lain…

Apa Naruto benar-benar akan langsung meninggalkannya seperti ini kalau dia mengatakan dia menyukai orang lain?

Sasuke meraih sebingkai foto yang terpajang di _nightstand_ nya. Fotonya bersama Naruto di acara kelulusan SMP. Dan dia mengingat lagi kenapa foto itu yang terpajang di situ.

Sederhana, itu adalah foto terakhir mereka bersama. Setelahnya, Naruto akan menolak foto bersama Sasuke karena dia sudah mendapat surat ancaman dari _fangirls_ Sasuke sejak mereka resmi diterima di SMA tempat mereka menuntut ilmu saat ini.

Sasuke hanya bisa mulai memetik gitar hitam kesayangannya. Mungkin berlatih untuk penampilannya lusa bisa sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seorang berambut kuning yang selalu menyita atensinya…

* * *

Itachi memandang televisi di depannya dengan ekspresi puas yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Setelah dua jam berdebat dengan perwakilan dari sebuah _event organizer_, Itachi berhasil memberikan pekerjaan untuk adiknya mengisi liburan musim panasnya. _Summer Warped Tour_. Amaterasu akan mengikuti konser keliling Jepang bersama beberapa band lain yang tentu saja tidak kalah terkenal dan memiliki penggemar yang sama banyaknya—dan bahkan beberapa yang sudah memiliki nama internasional.

Dan setelah seluruh Jepang mengenal Amaterasu…, tinggal menunggu waktu hingga dunia berada dalam genggamannya…. Sebuah seringai tergambar di bibir tipisnya.

Dan sedang asiknya dia membayangkan tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya begitu dia berhasil menguasai dunia, seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya dengan hentakan keras yang mampu menghancurkan semua khayalan indahnya.

Itachi menoleh ke arah sang pengganggu.

"Karin? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau datang dengan siapa?"

Gadis berambut merah yang menghancurkan lamunan Itachi barusan menoleh ke arah orang yang sudah dihancurkan lamunannya, "Aku datang sendiri. Lusa Amaterasu akan konser. Aku sedang mengharapkan tiket gratis."

"Bukannya kau sudah mendapat tiket untuk kemarin malam? Tiketnya tidak berubah,"

"Suigetsu akhirnya menyatakan cintanya padaku. Mana bisa aku tidak datang untuk mengambilkan tiket untuknya?"

"Dan tidakkah kau berpikir anak itu menyatakan cinta hanya demi tiket gratis?"

Karin melotot ke arah Itachi. Kakak sepupunya yang satu ini yang paling tau betapa dia menyukai Suigetsu—teman les nya—sejak pertama mereka tau nama satu sama lain. Bagaimana bisa Itachi mengatakan itu dengan nada yang begitu santai?

"Jangan melotot ke arahku. Kau tidak pernah marah kalau Sasuke yang berkata begitu. Sangat tidak adil,"

"Ha! Dia yang akan menguasai dunia, bukan kau. Kau kan hanya ada di belakangnya." Karin sengaja menjulurkan lidahnya guna mempertajam efek ejekan yang dipakainya.

Dan bantal yang tergeletak di sekitar mereka mulai melayang-layang sebagai senjata dalam acara pukul-pukulan yang terjadi di antara kedua saudara sepersepupuan itu. Tidak boleh ada yang mengejek obsesi Itachi dalam menguasai dunia dan selamat dari serangan fisik brutal dari sang sulung Uchiha. Meski serangan itu tidak pernah mematikan, sih—mengingat hanya beberapa orang yang berani mengeluarkan ejekan itu.

* * *

Naruto memandang ganas ke arah poster Toru yang menyeringai penuh percaya diri yang sedang terpajang di kamarnya. Poster itu memang tidak sebesar yang ada di kamar Sasuke, tapi sukup besar untuk Naruto menyadari ekspresi sang vokalis Amaterasu yang sedang menyeringai, seolah mengejeknya.

Harusnya Naruto tau, sejak awal dia melihat wajah itu, wajah itu tidak akan pernah menenangkannya. Hanya menambahkan efek rasa sakit dari segalanya. Kenapa dulu dia begitu membencinya? Kenapa dulu dia begitu tidak ingin melihat wajah itu?

_A sudden realization hit him._ Dia memang hanya menginginkan orang itu—bukan Toru—untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin orang itu hanya memperhatikan dirinya. Dia tidak ingin orang itu memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya. Dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang lebih penting daripada dirinya bagi orang itu. Dan kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Ketika benar-benar sudah ada orang lain?

Dulu orang itu begitu tidak peduli siapapun yang memujanya. Dia tidak peduli ada puluhan orang yang mengaguminya. Tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang ingin memilikinya—dan malah menawarkan kesempatan itu untuk Naruto. Tapi di sana dia melihat Toru. Sebagai gambar latar handphone orang itu.

Menggantikan foto mereka berdua.

Dan mulai saat itu dia memutuskan dia tidak akan menyukai eksistensi lelaki berambut coklat dan bermata merah—yang dia yakin hanya _soft lens_—itu. Tidak peduli kalau pun dia waktu itu hanyalah penyanyi pendatang baru yang tidak banyak dikenal oleh orang di sekitarnya.

Hanya ketika mendengar suaranya Naruto berubah pikiran. Hanya ketika mendengar alunan lagu berjudul _With Me_ yang waktu itu sangat sering diputar di radio Naruto menyadari, ada sesuatu dalam Toru yang membuatnya tidak bisa membencinya.

Mungkin jika Naruto juga menyukai Toru, orang itu akan berhenti menyukai sang vokalis—yang sudah mulai digandrungi banyak wanita maupun lelaki. Lagipula orang itu tidak pernah menyukai apa yang Naruto sukai—ramen, misalnya. Atau dengan begitu akan ada satu hal yang mengikat mereka bersama. Sebuah rahasia, misalnya.

Akhirnya Naruto melepas semua poster Toru yang menempel di kamarnya. Menumpuknya dalam satu tumpukan rapi dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kardus kosong. Setelahnya dia juga memasukkan semua album Amaterasu—dalam berbagai bentuk—yang memenuhi kamarnya. Meraih laptop untuk menghapus semua file yang ada hubungannya dengan Toru. Dan akhirnya membersihkan handphone dan _iPod_ nya dari agresi Toru.

_Dengan begini tidak ada rahasia yang kami pegang bersama. Dengan begini aku tidak perlu dia untuk memegang rahasiaku. Dia bisa pergi dengan siapapun itu yang diinginkannya. Aku menyerah,_

* * *

Belum tamat juga… *sigh*

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews' Reply**,

Uzumaki Andin : yep, itu si karin... tapi dia gak antagonis kok... cuma gak tau siatuasi aja... #slapped makasii review nya...

Meg chan : tau aja... sasunaru day aku publish oneshot de kayaknya... ni udah agak dipanjangin... makasii review nya... sampe dua kali pula...

suki teme : wah... seneng deh kalo sampe ada yang ngerasain feel nya gitu... ni apdetannya... makasii reveiew nya...

tsukihime akari : review mu panjang sekali, nak... *geleng-geleng* yang di atas banget itu ungkapan kegalauan saia... gak ada hubungannya sama story nya... personil amaterasu nya, emang begitu lah... soal karin She udah klarifikasi di chap ini... dan kamar She masih belum bisa ditempati... *deep sigh* makasii review nya...

: review dua kali tapi gak ada namanya... ini udah apdet... makasii review nya...

* * *

**She Said**,

Kemunculan obsesi Itachi, dikarenakan She abis baca fanfic di mana Itachi nya begitu. Sarap to the max—tapi juga manis banget di saat yang sama. Kalo yang di sini si kayaknya gak semanis itu.

Kenapa Sasu gak ngejar Naru? Kenapa Naru jadi emo gitu? Entahlah. Mood She lagi gak begitu bagus. Jadi She agak gak rela kalo mereka bahagia di saat She gak begitu bahagia. #slapped

Dan kenapa chap ini baru muncul sekarang? She dikasih aplikasi 'Folder Lock' sama temen She. Iseng kan dicobain. Yang dimasukin folder yang isinya fanfic bikinan She (termasuk chap ini—yang waktu itu masih setengah jadi) dan karena She gak ngeh gimana cara pakenya, She buang deh. Dan hilang lah semua fic She yang masih setengah jadi. Dan akhirnya She gak mood. Begitu mood nya muncul, keyboard Jeje (lepii) yang eror. Dan sampe fic ini dierbitkan kamar kosan She masih belum juga selesai direnovasi. *deep sigh*

Oke, She tau gak seharusnya reader tau apapun yang dialammi writer, tapi entah kenapa She gak mau dicap sebagai writer tidak bertanggung jawab. #kicked

Then, marah-marah nya di review,


End file.
